Three-dimensional (“3-D”) printing (i.e., additive manufacturing or stereolithography) is a growing consumer market, and 3-D printers are now available for purchase by consumers for home use. With the purchase of a 3-D printer, raw material (e.g., liquid, powder, paper, sheet metal, etc.), and 3-D printable data models (e.g., 3-D scans, templates, etc.), a consumer can make 3-D printable goods in his or her own home.